


Fairy Tail Next Generation of Heroes

by Redheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All the Dragons will be coming back, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Haven't decided if I want to kill characters yet, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lots of LGBTQA+, Lots of children, M/M, Midnight is Macbeth, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, There are a lot of past ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheart/pseuds/Redheart
Summary: Currently updating as I am unsatisfied with some things.When one problem is fixed, another harder, worse problem arises.Years has passed and in those years Fairy tail has changed. It has grown and is now a place littered with the children of older members. They have grown up with little hardship and a big shoes to fill thanks to their family.The Kingdom of Fiore has lived in, relative, peace for years. However now people are starting to disappear and Dark Guilds are sky rocketing out of no where.Something sinister is planting its roots in the soils of Fiore.But can the next generation fo heroes step up to the plate?*Currently re-writing the book. Sorry for no updates but they will come.*





	1. Chapter 1

Home, loving, together. Those are three words that could be used to describe a family.

Wild, loud, together. Those are three words that perfectly described Fairy Tail.

Over the years, after Acnologia's defeat the guild known as Fairy Tail had only grown larger, not only in the guild size but also in member wise. Many travelled to join the legendary guild known to have saved the World, but it wasn't just new members joining that made Fairy Tail grow. No, what really made Fairy Tail grow was all the children, because many couples in Fairy Tail got together and started families of their own.

Just looking across the hall it was clear from the increase in Exceeds, dragon slayers and children who looked aching similar to their parents in their youth. It was these children that brought a smile to the previous Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov's face. Because not only was he seeing his children all grown up, strong and happy but he can also watch over his great grandchildren who are learning, growing and exploring. Not to mention he didn't have to deal with their rambunctious, wild behaviour as the title of Master had been passed down to his own Grandson, Laxus Dregar.

"You look happy Old man," and speak of the devil. Makarov turned to see said forty three year old Laxus Dreyar, the current master of Fairy tail. Makarov smiles at his grandson feeling pride seeping through him. Laxus raises an eyebrow at his Grandfather but doesn't say anything, instead choosing to look over the crowded guild that was filled with its members.

They watched, seeing as Gajeel, Bisca and Erza returned from their mission. All three of them heading over to the counter and waiting for Mira, who worked the job boards and accepting jobs, who was currently talking to her wife, Cana.

Makarov turned his attention back to his grandson, seeing his gaze was wandering over everyone. "So how are my Grandchildren and their families doing?" Makarov asks. While he did try to keep up with everyone his failing health was a struggle and not one he was winning, though he tried. He would succeeded too if it wasn't for Porlyusica who would ban him from leaving his bed until she could figure out something to help make him feel better. Luckily he usually managed to convince whoever came to visit him every so often to recount how everyone was doing. But those stories often revolved around certain people who the visitor was closer too, or the louder members, so Makarov sometimes didn't hear about everyone. Laxus though, would know how everyone's doing as the blond haired lightning dragon slayer made an effort to know how everyone was doing.

"Where should I start? Natsu sent a message back to his kids, telling them that he has something cool to show 'em," Laxus pointed to Natsu's two children. One of them, Apollo, the son of Lucy and Natsu was sitting at a table with Erza and Jellal's only son Caster. The two of them sitting at a table both having lunch. Natsu's other child, Andromeda, the daughter of both Natsu and Lisanna was hanging out with her cousin Aries, the son of Elfman and Evergreen.

"Did Natsu mention when he was getting back?" It had been months since Makarov had seen the pink haired dragon slayer.

Laxus shrugged. "Nah, but he somehow always manages to make it back early," Laxus grumbled as he shook his head, "He's becomin' too much like Gildarts."

"Well as long as he spends time with everyone and comes back there's not much anyone could do about it," Makarov looks at Apollo and Andromeda before continuing, "How about their Mothers?"

Laxus snorts, "Lucy and Lisanna, they're fine, more than fine really. I swear every time their together they're cuddling or doing something affectionate with one another." Laxus complained, sure they were one of the most well known couples in Fairy tail and altogether one of the stable marriages in Fairy tail but they also happened to have no problem being affectionate with one another.

Makarov nodded absentmindedly, eyeing his giant family, proud of everything they've gone through and come out of. "Well how about the others? Like Juvia, Gray and their giant family," Makarov saw Celty, the eldest child of the Fullbuster family, as they walked over to their teammates with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily's eldest daughter Hana.

Laxus went to answer his Grandfather but the guild's front doors being slammed open by Porlyusica herself, a furious expression on her face. "Makarov! I thought I told you to be resting, away from all the activities of humans," She growls out, not taking mind to anyone else as she marches towards Makarov.

"I'm feeling fine, so I thought I would come visit," Makarov said nonchalantly. Porlyusica did not take his easy answer, instead going up the stairs to where Makarov is sitting.

The pink haired woman turned to the bar area, sights narrowing in on Aries. "Aries, help bring Makarov to my house," The white haired boy quickly leaps into action moving carefully around every obstacle until he reaches where Porlyusica was. "He's up the stairs and at the table overlooking the guild," Porlyusica explained, nodding in satisfaction as Aries follows her explanation.

Makarov lets himself be picked up and brought back to Porlysica. "Alright, I expect to see some of you destructive children stop by soon," Makarov looks over everyone in the guild as Porlysica says seconds later,

"Don't come and destroy my home you humans." Several people chuckle at the two as the, along with Aries, leave Fairy tail to take Makarov back to Porlysica so she could look over him.

"Sort of ironic how she calls us destructive humans when she comes here and creates a ruckus herself," Andromeda mutters, her blue eyes narrowing as she watches Porlysica drag Makarov and her cousin off.

"Yeah, well forget about them. We're picking out a job that'll impress your Dad remember," This came from Riku, a purple and pink exceed, who also happened to be the only son of Happy, Carla and Pantherlily.

Andromeda nodded and turned back to the job board searching for the toughest job she could get her hands on. "Do we have to go on the hardest job? I mean why not leave it for someone else while we do an easy one that makes us a lot of jewels cause rents coming up soon," Andromeda turned to see one of her teammates Rigel towering above her.

"Forget it Fullbuster! We're going on the most difficult one!" Andromeda growled at her childhood friend, annoyance and teammate. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, though Andromeda could only see one since his bangs covered his right eye.

"Why, not like your Dad won't be impressed with any job you do," Rigel turned to eye his own Father who was sitting with his Mother and his younger siblings, "Unlike some of us your Dad adores you and your Brother."

Andromeda shook her head causing the side ponytail that held her unruly pink hair to swing back and forth. "I don't care, we are choosing the hardest job and you can either come with us and get a share of the jewels when we complete the job or you can stay here and find another job," Andromeda glares up at Rigel.

Rigel rolls his eyes, "Fine whatever, just hurry up and I'll see if Juliet's up for a job." He begins heading away from the board.

Andromeda called back to him, "Make sure to tell her that I'm choosing the job!" She sees Rigel wave a hand to show he heard her. So she turns back to board, narrowing done her chooses to two jobs. One involved taking down a nest of demons that had been terrorizing farmers while the other was to track down a criminal who had escaped the guards. Andromeda looked between the two before picking up the criminal one.

Andromeda and Riku walked over to Mira who now almost solely monitored jobs, accepting them, and posting them. The white haired woman was talking to her wife Cana. Cana had some sort of watered down alcoholic drink while Mira was nestling a smoothie, the two were talking back and forth, eyes wandering around the room mischievously. Mira was the first to spot them approaching, spotting the piece of paper the pinked haired girl held. "Andromeda, you have a job for your team?" Mira asked as she straightened up.

"Yup, hopefully they'll manage to put up a fight," The blue eyed girl gave her exceed partner a smirk.

Riku nodded looking pleased as he said, "Of course not! With you on the job they'll never stand a chance!"

Laughing Mira took the piece of paper from Andromeda, looking over it before registering Team Andromeda for the group. She handed back the piece of paper to the waiting burned up hands. "Well I hope to see you guys soon then!" Mira waved them off with a smile as they search for the other two teammates.

Riku was the first to spot the rest of their team. Yanking on Andromeda's pants leg he points to the corner where Mira and Cana's daughter, Juliet was standing beside Rigel. Juliet was the first to notice the two, the brown haired beauty turns away from Rigel and makes her way to her cousin. "I hear you've got a difficult job for us," Juliet looks at the piece of paper in Andromeda's hand.

Passing the job paper over Andromeda shrugged, "Not sure if it'll be too difficult for us but hopefully it'll put up some challenge." Rigel smirks as he walks over to the group.

"Please, I'll have him begging for mercy within minutes," The blue haired boy boasts.

"Her," Juliet interrupts Rigel to correct him, "and I wouldn't be too confident either. Apparently she's skilled with nightmare magic." Andromeda and Rigel glance at one another, neither was worried, after all they did have; fire dragon slayer magic; Andromeda's magic, demonic control; Juliet's magic, and ice magic; Rigel's magic.

"Can we go? I want to be back soon so I can sleep in my own bed," Riku asked. The three humans nod, all agreeing to head out.

"To the train station?" Rigel asked, smirking when he saw Andromeda pale a bit.

Juliet nodded, "Yeah, we need to head to the last spot the criminal-," Juliet looks at the paper for the criminals name," Nancy, was last seen."

'What sort of villain continues to go by the name Nancy?' Andromeda wonders as she leads her team out of the guild and towards the train station.

Lisanna watched as the group left, her blue eyes following her daughter until she could no longer see the group. The white haired girl twirl a strand of her shoulder length hair absentmindedly. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the arms that snaked around her to give the thirty seven year old woman a hug.

"Your fretting love," the soft voice relaxes Lisanna, causing her lean back into said arms. Lisanna turned her head to the side slightly to face her wife Lucy Heartfilia. The brown eyed girl planted a quick kiss on Lisanna's cheek, she lifts her head and positions it so Lisanna doesn't have to strain her neck at such an odd angle. "You know she'll be fine. Her, Juliet and Rigel are all strong- not to mention Juliet will call for backup if they do need it," Lucy reassured her.

Lisanna smiled closing her blue eyes. "You're right," Lisanna gently pries Lucy's hands off her, pulling her down so that the two were side by side sitting on the bench. "I just can't help worry about all our wonderful children," Lisanna's eyes wander to the blond and pink haired Apollo, and then to their other son who was sitting with a group of friends.

Lucy leaned her head on Lisanna's shoulder a sad smile on her face, "I know. Between our three children here and then Ophelia I can't help but worry."

"It's no wonder really," Both Lisanna and Lucy heads snaps to look at Gray and Juvia who joins them. Gray makes himself comfortable as he continues," I mean we've got four in one place that all look pretty similar. But you guys have a much harder time I imagine." Juvia gives the two a soft smile but the look on her face says she agrees with her husband.

Lucy feels the need to protest so she does, "I mean sure our children each have a least one different parent, but its not too difficult to remember."

Lisanna nods before backing the celestial mage up, "Lucy's right. I mean its pretty obvious that Apollo is Lucy and Natsu's son from his blond and pink hair, and the fact that he's got dragon like features. Andromeda is clearly Natsu's daughter, one look at her and the pink hair and face that screams Natsu, and my genes can be seen by the colour of her eyes," Lisanna points to her blue eyes that are identical to Andromeda's own, "Then there's Ophelia, Lucy and Yukino's daughter. She's the only one with pure white hair out of all our children and she's got Lucy's beautiful eyes. Plus she's the only one of our children who isn't a part of Fairy tail so that makes it easier to remember her. Finally there's Aerglo, mine and Lucy's son by birth. He's pretty memorable so theres no problem there."

Juvia smiles at the them, "Gray didn't mean anything mean, he's just saying that for some it can get confusing."

Lucy sighs as she rests her head back on Lisanna's shoulder. "I do know what you mean. Sometimes it can get difficult trying to remember every child's different blood family. I mean Apollo only has Ophelia, Aerglo and Andromeda since neither Natsu or I have any other living family members- well besides Zeref and Mavis but they can't have kids in their undead state. Opehlia has several other siblings, while Aerglo and Andromeda have a few cousins from Lisanna's side," Lucy tried to recall if she had missed anyone but when Lisanna didn't speak up she figured she was good.

Gray scratched his head, shaking it a little before giving Lucy a raised eyebrow. "I don't know how you keep up with all that. I certainly wouldn't," Gray stated.

Juvia giggled as she placed a calloused hand on Gray's arm. "Juvia knows that. That's why she made sure that this relationship was exclusive and not open. Juvia knows that if Gray ended up with more children from different partners he would get too confused," Juvia teases the ice mage.

Gray gives Juvia a little half smile as he spoke to Lucy and Lisanna,"Glad you did, no offence Luce, Lis, but I can barely remember who's had who with who."

Lisanna shrugged, "That's fair."

Juvia pulled a piece of paper, a job request, from out of her pocket. "Anyways. Juvia and Gray wanted to know if Lisanna and Lucy wanted to go on job with us?" Juvia asked. Lucy pulls the paper towards her and Lisanna, the two reading it before smiling.

"Thats a good idea. While we have the mortgage for the house already paid for this month I wouldn't mind have some extra jewels," Lisanna answered for her and Lucy.

Gray smiled at the girls, "Good then let's go." The group of four head off together. 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Being an adult was terrible. It meant responsibility, dealing with people, and a whole lot of expectations. Of course being a member of Fairy tail meant that people generally had less expectation of its members to be adult like, landlords however certainly expected one to act like an adult.

Which meant that Apollo Heartfilia Dragneel had to make sure he and his roommates got their rent in. The blond and pink haired boy was sitting with said roommates, calculating if they had enough or if they would need to go on another job.

"So Apollo you've got how much of your rent?" Celty, a blue haired mage asked their friend. 

Apollo quickly did the calculations before answering, "I've got 23 000 Jewels out of my 25 000 Jewels." Celty nodded before turning to Castor.

"I've got 19 000," the purple haired mage answers before Celty could ask. The blue haired mage only nods as they bite their lip. Apollo shoots Castor a curious look, wondering why the other is so far behind in collecting the Jewels necessary for their rent. "I found some stuff I wanted to try and didn't realize how much I actually spent," Caster offers no further explination so neither Apollo or Celty inquire further. 

"Well I've got 24 500," Celty inputs his rent. 

"We go out and do job," Hana, a pink furred cat chimes from Castor's lap. Apollo smiled at the small female cat who was stood up on Castor's lap. Castor reached down and petted the little exceed. 

"Yeah, we're going to have to because we need to get 500 more Jewels for my rent, 2 000 Jewels for Apollo and 6 000 Jewels for Castor," Celty lists, "So in total 8 500 Jewels in total." 

Apollo points at Celty, "Well its your turn to choose the job so you can go grab one for the four us to go do." Celty nods, standing up and going over to the job board. Apollo watches for a moment before turning to Castor. "So what did you really spend your money on?" Apollo asked, a smile on his face as he sees Castor shoot him an amused look.

"I'm sure I have no clue what your talking about," Castor replies as he plays with the tip of Hana's tail. Apollo eyed the other male, saw the way Castor's ruby red eyes looked past him, looking at- or for someone else. Apollo smiled at this.

"Please, we both know you aren't one for nicknacks or anything of the sort," Apollo leaned forward, poking the red tattoo that had been on Castor's face since Apollo had known him, "I'm guessing the lack of money had something to do with a certain someones birthday." Apollo teased, but found no enjoyment at the tiny smile that was so difficult to get on Castor's face.

"I'm never not impressed on how well you know me," Castor finally looked at Apollo, the tiny smile still on his face even though Apollo knew it was not for him, "Admittedly I may have gone over board on her present." 

Apollo was about to inquire further but Celty interrupted the two best friends. "I've got a mission, you guys coming?" Castor nodded, gently picking Hana up and passing her into Apollo's waiting arms. 

As soon as Hana was in Apollo's arms she gripped him tightly, her tail twisting itself around his arms. Apollo made sure to cradle her gently as he walked beside Celty, with Castor on Celty's other side. 

"So, where are we heading out to today?" Apollo asks as he struggles to keep up with Celty's long strides. 

Blue eyes turn away from the road in front of them to look over at the younger boy. Celty lets his gaze rest on Apollo for a minute before he turns back to the road, focusing on navigating the group through the beautiful, lively town of Magnolia. "Its about forty minutes from here. We're going to help someone deal with old, but powerful and possibly deadly books that they found in the libraries storage."

"Celty loves books!" Hana chirps from her spot in Apollo's arms, looking pleased as she recalls the fact about Celty. Celty nods reaching over to pat Hana on the head as a reward for her remembering. 

"Celty does love books," Celty echoes back Hana's sentence not looking as Castor as he comments, "But Castor doesn't"

The purple haired mage shrugs, eyes wandering over a group of tourists. "It's not that I hate them- I just have other things I could be doing besides reading," Castor defends himself. Neither Apollo or Celty ask him what he does, both knowing much better than to ask.

As they make their way into the train station they see Phoebe and Astrid, the twin daughters of Laxus and Freed. Phoebe notices them and nods towards Apollo who catches her eyes. But besides that the green haired girl doesn't do anything else to acknowledge her guild mates. 

Apollo figures he'll talk to her later so he lets it be, instead trying to focus on anything other than the train which he'll be forced to ride. Castor sees his discomfort and pats the smaller boys head in an attempt to comfort. "Look on the bright side, it'll be a short ride," He offers as comfort.

Apollo shoots his a grateful smile, already feeling his stomach curling as he thinks about getting on the train. "Y-yeah, only forty minutes- eighty if you include the way back," The brown eyed boy mutters as he eyes the giant train. 

Noticing her friends discomfort Hana reaches up to hug Apollo's arms just as Celty appears with their tickets. They notice Apollo's dread immediately, but unlike Hana's affection or Castor's comments Celty merely moves slightly closer to Apollo. 

"We should hurry or we'll miss the train," Celty says softly as he eyes the dragon slayer by his side. Apollo nods, forcing his smile to stay on his face even as they step onto the train. 

By the time the group settles Apollo is looking quite pale, but he manages to somehow keep a small smile on his face. Castor and Celty shake their head at their friend but say nothing about it to Apollo.

Hana however continues to try and comfort her human friend, running her tail up and down his back, doing her best to give him a hug. Apollo rests his head against the glass window on the train closing his eyes and doing his best to not throw up as the train begins to move.

Luckily he only has to throw up once and he manages to get to the unkept washroom before he actually throws up. Celty and Castor both sit uneasily the entire ride, neither happy that they cannot do anything for their dragon slayer friend. 

Everyone was letting out a breath of relief as they finally reached their destination. A heavily protected town that was known for having many mages that are somehow connected to dark magic. Celty and Castor let out a shiver as the stepped off the train. The air was heavy, dark and waiting. The two were uncomfortable, anxious as they cautious looked around at the slumped over figures that occupied the train station. Castor turned to Apollo and Hana, his brow furrowed and mouth turned downward in concern for the two.

But the two were fine neither bothered by the dark magic filled town that dragged the other two down. Apollo was more relieved to be off the train and Hana was making sure Apollo was feeling completely fine. 

Castor watched the two wondering how they weren't affected like him and Celty but felt the question die on his tongue when he sees some one making their way over to the group. Instantly Castor is on guard, watching the figure as he prepares to send the person flying back at moments notice. 

But to the purple haired boys surprise Apollo separates from the group, going up to figure unguarded and eagerly. "Apollo!" Castor hisses out as he attempts to grab the younger boy back. But Apollo manages to step out of Castor's impressive reach before the other could grab him and pull him away. He hears Celty curse quietly behind him but he doesn't stop him from moving towards the figure. 

Stopping in front of the shadowed figure Apollo shoots the person a smile. "Hello, are you the one who sent out the job request?" Castor and Celty catch up to Apollo, though unlike Apollo the two have their magic at the ready. The blond haired boy can feel the temperature dropping as Celty steps close and can feel the metal beams creaking as Castor's magnetism begins to bend them to his will. 

The person shifts before lifting their head to reveal a gas mask. They tilt their head as they look at Apollo. "No- but I was sent here to collect you," Their voice is muffled due to the gas mask so it was impossible to tell if they were a girl or boy. 

Hana was the one who responded to the person first, "Lead the way! Team Castor will follow behind!" The person pauses, just now noticing the small exceed in Apollo's arms. They stare at Hana for several seconds before straightening up and turning to exit the train station.

Apollo goes to follow right behind them but Castor quickly grabs him and pulls him back slightly so that Celty goes ahead while Apollo is now situated in between the two older mages. Apollo shoots Castor a confused look but the other pays no attention to the look instead choosing to watch their surroundings warily as they entire a town that has an even more suppressing air then the train station had. Celty's arms were now covered in ice, and said ice was quickly spreading all over their body.

The walk to the library is tense for everyone but Apollo and Hana who are blissfully unaware of the other three's mood. Luckily the library is only a few minutes away from the train station for the mystery person, Castor and Celty. 

The library is in relatively good shape considering the fact that it must be at least seventy years old. Apollo can see the start of warps in the wood, the stones that are worn down and some of them are chipped in place. Overall in Apollo's eyes it could be in a lot worse of shape considering how old it was.

"The librarian must take very good care of the library," Apollo comments while also complimenting the person who cleans the library and keeps it so well kept. The gas mask person nods their head slowly.

"Y-yes. She is quite- thorough with taking care of the library," They agree as they look up at the tall library. They continue to look at the library before they shake their head and turn their head towards the Fairy tail group. "Please follow me," they mummer as they walk up to the grand doors of the library.

The inside of the library is even more impressive on the inside than it was on the outside. The library was illuminated beautifully and the entire library was in prime condition with nothing looking out of place. The entire group can't help but gap at the sight, staring around at the library in amazement. 

Even Celty, who had been to the royal library on a special occasion had never seen such a beautiful library. A loud voice broke their amazement, "What do you think you're doing!" Everyone startles as they watch a- a shadow march up to them. 

The shadow has no distinctive outline, as it bends and changes depending on the light, growing lighter or darker depending on where she stands. The only reason the group could tell the shadow was female was because of her voice, and the fact that she was wearing a blouse that had a birthday button on it that said 'It's a girl!'

The shadow marches up to the group before pointing at Celty who leans back looking alarmed. "You! What do you think your doing! Lowering the temperature of the library! The books need for the temperature to be at a perfect temperature and you're ruining that!" Her gaze then turned to Castor who flinched back, "And you! This library is not for you to use to fight if things go badly," she hissed out enraged. 

Castor and Celty turned to look at one another, both stunned at the shadow women confronted them however neither released their magic. It was an annoyed looking Apollo who was the one who snapped them out of their shock."Castor, Celty, we're here to help not antagonize," He scolded the two twenty year olds. The two however listened to their light haired friend, Celty letting the ice that had crept over his body receded back to his hands and then disappeared. Castor took a second longer but he too released his hold on all the metal in the nearby area. 

The shadow woman nodded satisfied, straightening herself up as she easily towered over everyone. "Good. Now your here to help make sure that the Book of Baem does not wreck havoc upon my library," the woman explained. 

The gas masked person cleared their throat before adding, "And make sure it doesn't kill anyone." 

The shadow woman waved a wispy hand nonchalantly. "Yeah that too I guess," She didn't sound too concerned about that Celty decided. "Now follow me," The shadow women spun on her heels marching off towards the back of the library without waiting to see if anyone followed her. 

The gas masked person shook their head and groaned turning to the apprehensive Fairy Tail mages. "Sorry about her, she has no manners. But please call me Casey and that's Devin," they introduced themselves and Devin. Apollo smiled, gently urging Castor and Celty to follow Devin.

Once he was sure they weren't going to fall behind he turned to Casey with a bright smile. "Sorry about not introducing ourselves earlier. My name is Apollo Heartfilia Dragneel," he motions to Castor who is staring at Casey with obvious dislike, "That is Caster Fernandes Belserion Scarlet," Apollo managed to get out perfectly before pointing to Celty who is not as hostile as Castor but still on guard, "That's Celty Fullbuster," He then points to Hana.

When Hana noticed Apollo pointing at her she decided to introduce herself, "I'm Hana!"

Casey nods staring at Hana before moving to look between Castor and Celty. Casey then turns back to Apollo, studying him for a moment before speaking, "You and Hana are very different from them."

Apollo laughs merrily, but he isn't given time to respond to Casey's observation as Devin comes to a halt at the very back on the library. Everyone falls silent as they stare at the white leather book that was bound up tightly. 

'I can practically see the malicious intent rising from it,' Celty thinks, studying the book warily, 'I'm glad the people of the town had enough common sense to bound the book up.' 

Castor stepped forward, cracking his shoulders as he glared at the book. "So shall I destroy the book and be done with this?" Devin steps between Castor and the book her shadow wisps growing aggravated. 

"No! I didn't bring you mongrels here to destroy the book! Only to make sure that when I unseal and reseal the book that it doesn't destroy the rest of my library!" Castor stepped back, glare now aimed at Devin. 

Celty rested a hand on Castor's shoulder, gently pulling the slightly shorter mage back. Castor glared at the other for a second before he turned away, glare lessoning to a scowl. Apollo figured that he had yet to annoy the shadow woman so he would be the one figuring out what they needed to do exactly.

"What should we expect from the book?" He asked the sort of questions that Celty would normally ask. 

Devin's shadow wisps began to calm down as she turned to focus on Apollo. "I don't know," Her voice is flat and emotionless as she makes Team Castor's job more challenging.

"Is there a reason you don't know?" Celty asked, his eyes narrowing and features beginning to reveal the annoyance he was beginning to feel, "Wouldn't you, the librarian know what sort of damage your sealed, dangerous book can do?"

Devin snarls at the blue haired boy, "I'm thirty four not three hundred and four years old. As far as I know the librarian who sealed the book thought the seal would protect those who read it forever." 

"Well obviously that failed," Castor muttered.

"Obviously," Devin repeated, turning to walk over to the books side. She turned back towards the Fairy Tail mages motioning them closer impatiently. "Now, come do what I'm paying you to do," She says crossly. 

Stepping forward the Fairy Tail mages surround the table, eyeing the book that lay harmlessly on the table. Devin double checked our positions, seemingly satisfied as she quickly turns back. "Prepare yourselves, I'm unsealing the book," She gives us warning before she puts a hand out and begins to mutter something that even Apollo can't quite catch.

Immediately white coils of smoke escape from the book, they begin to coil and move like snakes. Castor curses as he pulls out the small iron needles he keeps on him. With no hesitation Castor uses his magnetism magic, manipulating the needles to attack the white smoke. The smoke dissipates as soon as Castor's needles pierce through them, but they are quick to reshape themselves and try to escape. 

Apollo is next to begin to attack. He alights his hands in his attack Celestial Dragon Slayer Claws. The light on his hand is a soothing yellow that glows softly, it shapes itself into claws on his hands which he then uses to tear through the white coils much easier than Castor can.

Celty eyed Devin not quite sure what to do. Their only magic involved ice and that would cause a fluctuation on temperature, something that they had already been yelled at for. So for the time being Celty let Apollo and Castor handle the white coils that were attempting to escape the book.

Apollo and Castor didn't notice Celty's absent that much, both easily able to manage the white coils even when they began to increase in numbers. 'They don't actually seem to bad for supposably being a harmful black magic book,' Castor though, easily destroying another three white coils.

Celty noticed Casey inching forwards, tilting their head as they watch with fascination Castor and Apollo fight. They leapt back when the coils turned an angry red, beginning to lash out with vigorous, harmful intent. Celty moved in front of Casey, not using their magic yet but preparing to defend the small, gas masked person. 

Apollo let out a small growl as one of the red coils lashed out at him, hitting him. Hana let out a tiny squeak from behind Apollo's leg. The small exceed rushed over to check the injury, relieved to see it was only a minor burn. 

Devin's chanting was getting louder and the coils were responding to it. They got more violent no longer trying to escape but to do damage to Apollo and Castor, and new ones were growing rapidly.

Castor glanced at Apollo eyes narrowing as he watched him struggling against the red coils that now seemed to gang up on him. 'They seem to pick up his weakness,' Castor sent two of his needles to take down half of the coils that were surrounding Apollo.

Apollo sent Castor a grateful smile as he cut down the remaining coils. Doing it just as soon as Devin finished chanting, slamming her hand on the book, dissipating the rest of the red coils into nothingness. 

Apollo leans back, releasing a sigh of relief. "Apollo alright?" Hana asked as she flew up to Apollo's face with her white wings. Apollo noticed Castor and Celty glancing at him, their gaze targeting on the minor burn that was on Apollo's arm.

"I'm fine," Apollo stated, looking between Celty and Castor who frown at him but stay silent for the moment. 

"I'll admit, that wan't as bad as I thought it would be," Devin picked up the book, cradling it gently against her body.

Castor rolled his eyes, aiming another glare at Devin as he muttered, "Not as bad as she thought," under his breath. Celty, would had been standing in front of Casey moved to Castor's side. They placed a hand on Castor's shoulder, not trusting the bad tempered male to play nice with Devin.

"Are you alright?" Casey's muffled voice spoke from behind Apollo, startling him. 

For a few seconds the surprise keeps Apollo from answering but only for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah no I'm fine. Doesn't even hurt!" Apollo poked the burn right in the center. 

Instantly Celty, Castor and Hana are scolding him. 

"Apollo Red Heartfilia Dragneel! What in Mavis' name do you think you're doing!"

"Are you serious? Poking a burn, what are you thinking you idiot?"

"No Apollo! Bad, don't poke injuries!"

Casey has to turn their face away as they begin to laugh at the young adult being bombarded by concern, with one frustrated, friends. Devin just shook her head as she moved to stand beside Casey. Handing her gas masked assistant the book she turns back to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

She clears her throat, or at the very least makes the sound of one clearing their throat, catching the attention of the fretting friends and said injured friend. "Good job, you've completed the mission so I do have a reward for you all," She motions towards the front of the library, "So would you all come with me while Casey puts the book away."

Devin once again does not wait for the conformation, instead immediately heading towards the front of the library leaving the others to scramble after her, with Hana, Apollo and Celty giving their respective good byes to Casey. 

At the front desk Devin pulls out a bag filled with jewels. She hands it to Celty who is always responsible for the team's money. "That's 9 000 jewels, just as I promised," Devin stated, which Celty agreed with. "Good now, off with you all. I haven't the time to waste entertaining any good byes or anything of the such," Devine herded the group out the library doors before shutting them with a loud bang.

Wiping off his shoulder Castor sneered back at the door, displeased at the treatment they had received. "For Acnologia sake, she reminds me a bit too much of another certain shut in hermit," Castor spat out as he stepped down the stairs of the library.

Apollo smiled, picking up Hana so she could rest in his arms one again. "Yes, she does have the 'despising humans' sort of attitude that Porlyusica has about her," Apollo agreed, easily seeing the similarities between the two woman.

'Though could Devin be considered a woman, or would she be a shadow woman?' Apollo thought, glancing back at the library only now thinking that he should have taken the opportunity to ask more questions about Devin.

Celty noticed his expression, deciding the inquire over the pouting face, "Is something wrong? You're pouting."

Castor cuts into the conversation before Apollo manages to get a word out, "The burn hurts doesn't it!"

Apollo shook his head at the purple haired male. "No Castor, my burn doesn't hurt. I was just disappointed that I forgot to ask Devin about her being a shadow woman," he explained. Celty hummed a look of curiosity on their face as they too glanced at the rapidly disappearing library.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Celty says, amazed that they hadn't even thought to ask Devin why or how she was made of entirely shadows. "What a shame," Celty commented, but not daring to say that they should go back.

'While I really am curious about her, I feel we should leave the town. The dark air is starting to get to me,' Celty thinks, rubbing their wrist as they try to control the uncomfortableness that had been sitting in his chest since they got to the town.

Castor rolled his eyes at his friends, nudging Apollo lightly as he teased him, "You guys are so weird. I don't care how freaky she is I don't think I could last another moment near her." Hana giggled as he lightly nudged her, "Hana agrees with me, right Hana."

"Hana likes Casey. Casey smells like flowers and herbs!" Hana exclaimed just as they entered the dingy train station. Celty, Castor and Apollo looked at one another, it wasn't unusual for Hana to say she liked someone for the smell but Apollo hadn't been able to smell flowers and herbs on Casey, he only smelled books, ink and wood. 

"Well, anyways we now have enough for this months rent with a bit extra for food," Celty stated, moving the topic to something else. "I was thinking we could perhaps use some of it to buy Julia a birthday present," Celty turned to his partners, waiting for their input.

Castor turned away, refusing to look at Celty, while Apollo felt heavy. "That sounds like a great idea!" Apollo didn't let the heaviness get to him, or the unease about getting back on the train for the ride back. "We should definitely go to Fresh Scents to get her some of those bath bombs she adores," Apollo suggested, knowing how much his cousin by marriage adored pampering herself.

Celty smiled, looking satisfied as they boarded the train. "Lets go do that when we get home then," He declared, for the group. Apollo smile wavered, feeling nausea come over him, while Castor still refused to look at Celty.

"Lets just get home first," as soon as Apollo said that he clamped his mouth shut, afraid that he would throw up if he tried to say anything else.

"Here," Castor shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Apollo who stared at the black jacket before looking at Castor for an explanation. "You said that our scents are comforting for you, so maybe it'll help you feel better," Castor explained his reasoning. 

Smiling Apollo nodded, resting his head down of the material so that he was surrounded by the burnt smell that seemed to cling to Castor. For the rest of the train ride he stayed like this, feeling more at ease surrounded by Castor's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy tail or its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.  
> I forgot to mention in the previous chapter but these first few chapters will just be mostly introductions, so not much plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was a longer chapter but I couldn't help myself. I adore Apollo, Castor, Celty and Hana, they are by far my favourite team of next gens that I created. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of Fairy Tail Next Generation of Heroes. 
> 
> Next Generation characters mentioned:  
> Apollo  
> Castor  
> Celty  
> Hana
> 
> Chapter: Unedited
> 
> Red

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima
> 
> Hello, I hope this chapter has been entertaining for everyone reading. I just wanted to say that the story does not revolve around any character in particular. While it will revolve almost entirely around Fairy tail as a whole you will often see that I switch between characters in the story frequently. So sorry if you wanted a story manly focusing around Andromeda, Rigel and Juliet but I'm afriad that won't be happening.
> 
> I have pictures of the next generation characters on my wattpad story. However since this is my first time posting a story on Ao3 I have no clue how to add pictures so I won't be, sorry.
> 
> Mature warning is for graphic descriptions of violence and the possible self-harm scenes of themes, though the self-harm is just a possibility. There will be no sex, or any scenes like that.
> 
> I do not own Fairy tail.
> 
> Red


End file.
